The Daughter Of the Heroes
by CountessDraculara
Summary: Summary: Unexpectedly, the mysterious scroll flashed white before her emerald green eyes. It ended up transporting her into the future—forty years after her timeline, however Uzumaki Kokoro had forgotten everything about her past life.
1. Uzumaki Kokoro

Summary: Unexpectedly, the mysterious scroll flashed white before her emerald green eyes. It ended up transporting her into the future—forty years after her timeline, however Uzumaki Kokoro had forgotten everything about her past life.

Disclaimer: Naruto - Kishimoto Masashi (岸本 斉史)

* * *

_My name is Kokoro,_

_I love my family._

_家族_

_._

_._

_Family_

She was sighing again. It had become a regular routine these days. Truthfully, it wasn't her intention to mope about, doing nothing while sitting on a firm couch.

The weather was windy and abnormally chilly. She felt her body shivering a bit and hugged herself for warmth.

She strain her eyes open and look around the empty Hokage Office. Wasn't there anything she could use to cover herself from the cold weather conditions?

Kokoro chuckled humorlessly, '_Where is the so-called great Hokage when you need one?'_ She thought bitterly, '_Oh, that's right, he's fighting some random ninja while leaving his daughter freezing in an empty office.'_

**At least, you're in the office—or do you want to take a stroll outside in this weather?**

_No…_

**I thought so.**

_You could be so annoying sometimes, Inner._

**Then I would gladly change' sometimes' to 'permanently' if you don't stop your sulking now, Outer.**

_Stop acting all rational, aren't you mad at him too?_

**…The word 'mad' isn't exactly the right term.**

_Alright, how about the word angry?_

**It's basically the same thing. I'm disappointed.**

_You're disappointed in yourself? That's good to hear._

And then Inner ignored her, much to her annoyance.

Good, now she's been ditched and ignored. '_And they said I am an extremely lucky girl.'_

What part of her was lucky? Sure, she had the same features as her beautiful mother. They're appearances are identical. Kokoro caresses her lengthy rosy locks gently. Her emerald green eyes flutter drowsily. From the day she'd born until today, no one has ever appeal her as unattractive. She was always showered with flattering compliment about how adorable she was. Kokoro took no pride in her looks though; being egotism as well as overconfident were never her personality.

_But_—

She was _nothing_ like her mother. Haruno Sakura was a renowned medical ninja, a hard-working person, a reputable ninja _and_—a tough hot-headed woman.

She was everything Kokoro was not.

Kokoro was immature and childish. She—in spite of everything believes in fairy tales. She considers everyone ought to have a happy ending. She always relay the whole thing on someone else. Maybe that's the reason why, until now she had no faithful individual categorized as an ally, a comrade—a friend.

Kokoro frowned, beginning to recall her worst memories.

* * *

"_She is the daughter of the Hokage—she wouldn't play with civilian kids like us." The boy murmured._

_"But Yuichi, she looks lonely and sad…" She reasoned," What do you think, Kyoto?" _

_"I have the same opinion as Yuichi; we shouldn't get ourselves involve with her. She's the rumored prodigy, she might be arrogant. Let's go play with some else."_

_"But—"_

_"No buts, Megumi. Now come on, let's go."_

_Hesitantly, she gave the lonesome girl one last gaze and walk away._

_They didn't know that the girl heard their entire conversation. She wiped her tears dejectedly._

* * *

Who was to blame—_herself_?

**Stop blaming yourself. Moreover, you don't need a friend anyways.**

_Why so?_

**You have me. I'm always by your side.**

_Thanks Inner, but we're essentially the same person. I appreciate it nonetheless. If you're here, I would be less lonely._

**_…_****Outer, are you that ****_isolated_****? **

Huffing, she cut off her connection with Inner. She's not chastising herself—she was sure of it. On the other hand, who is responsible for her isolation?

The Hokage?—Uzumaki Naruto, her father, whom constantly full of commotion with his occupation. He barely had enough time to spend with her. It's wasn't his fault, he had to protect Konoha; Guarding Konoha is his top priority, his daughter have to be cast aside. Her mother was similar to her father. She struggled as much as necessary to not waste even a minute, striving her hardest to keep her patients alive.

Thankfully, her mother spends her free-time with her on the other hand her father…

However, Kokoro knew both of her parents love her—they're only busy with saving people life. She could put up with that belief.

Yeah, she could endure just about everything…

The feeling of loneliness won't excel her. Although, every time they'd depart—aches her heart. She loves them very much. She loves her family more than anything else.

_Knock. Knock._

_'After a long wait, he arrives.'_

_"Come in," _Greet Kokoro sluggishly.

The door opens and reveals another person. He was not the one whom Kokoro expected. It was a perverted old man—with an irksomely bright orange book.

And only one thought cross her mind:

_'Can this day get any worse?'_

_"_What do you want?" Her eyes twitched in frustration. "If you want to read your porn here, then I'll graciously tell you to— _buzz off_." He smiled amusingly under his mask.

"My, my, my, you're lively as always," He continued. "It's nice to meet you too, Kokoro. Aren't I'm lucky to see you in this fine and lovely weather—"

"Cut to the chase, Kakashi-ojisan." Kokoro countered, halting Kakashi inconvenient babbles. Kakashi sighed and muttered, "I'm getting too old to handle a kid like you." She rolled her eyes unenthusiastically. She was used to Kakashi's mutterings.

"Now tell me, what is your objective **and** where is my father?" She interrogated as well as warned, "Also, don't you dare tell me that you're only here to visit me— because both of us know you rather spend your time reading porn." She ended the long sentence and grasps her breath.

Silence.

_"_You got me," He admitted. "But 'Icha Icha Paradise' is a romantic literature, and…"

She glared.

He sweat dropped.

Kokoro glared harder and clenched her knuckles.

"Alright, I'll tell you, "Kakashi assured._ 'Like mother, like daughter.'_ He thought humorously.

"I'm here to notify you regarding your father circumstances and give you the letter he wrote solely for you_." _He took out the letter leisurely.

_After I waited for hours…in this freezing weather…he's busy again?!_

She wordlessly stands up and paced close. Kakashi noticed she grind her teeth, fuming.

Kokoro snatched the letter and toss it down to the ground furiously.

"I don't need that **stupid** letter," She shouted," I want my father. Besides, he already promised me that he was going to spend his time with me _today_."

"I'm sorry, Kokoro…however, he's busy currently." Kakashi explained as he observed the crumpled letter in empathy.

"I don't care, I'm going to let him know about how much I loathed, empty promises and you know what—this is not the first time I've been discarded."

"Calm yourself."

_"_Once more, I believe his words—and eventually, he's **unavailable **yet again. I'm not the little girl I used to be, I changed. I'm not going to force a smile again and tell him it is fine to leave me, _yet again_."

_"Kokoro," _Kakashi alerted.

"I'm sick of it—all of it. I know, he's the Hokage—but _please—can't he spend his time with his own daughter just for a while?" _

She was about to cry and he realized that he should leave her alone in the meantime. He knew that she doesn't want others to see her tears. She was afraid they would regard her as a frail and fragile girl especially her father.

She doesn't want to see her father troubled expression and always set up a happy façade in front of Naruto.

Kakashi shook his head despondently. He was so tempt to tell Naruto and Sakura about the loneliness their daughter is going through. Then again, Kokoro said she wanted to tell them herself.

He really was getting too old for this…

And he left in a poof of smoke.

* * *

_Both of them were always full of activity_

_I understand and endure happily_

* * *

After a few minutes of crying, she wiped her tears silently. She was very grateful.

'Thanks Kakashi-Ojisan.' She mentally expresses her gratitude.

She sighed while thinking back the words she said back then.

Does she have the courage to tell her father about…all her loneliness?

Never.

She can't do it.

I can't.

**You can and you have to.**

Kokoro groaned when she perceived an accustomed voice echoing in her head.

_Oh great, here we go again._

**Outer, you shouldn't move on like this—tell father ****_please_**_**.**_

_No. No. NO._

**I doubt you want to live the rest of your life like this.**

_Inner, can't you understand—Mother told me, his long-time dream is to be the Hokage. From the very beginning, he knew he had to always protect and guard Konoha with his whole life. Now he had achieved it, we should respect that and be happy. Who are we to bluntly tell him to spend his time with us and neglect his duties?_

**We're his daughter**_**, you're his daughter.**_

Kokoro was speechless and her eyes void of emotion for a second. Inner grew quiet afterward.

She glowered and wondered.

If she could ask her father—she was curious and wanted to know the answer, even though the response was obvious.

_Which would you choose—your path as the Hokage or your daughter?_

And she wished he would say:

_He held his head high, looking straight into her emerald green eyes. His eyes were filled with confidence and—without a second thought to spare, his attentive expression clarifies his absolute decision, she could hear her own heartbeats rapidly and he answered;_

_"My daughter, "_

Kokoro scowled. How dare she ever consider that question?

Of course he wouldn't give his dream up just because of a ridiculous question like that.

He would not choose her. He was a stubborn person and—her precious father.

But how can she convey this lonely feeling to him? In what possible way?

All of a sudden, a random scroll tumbled down. Kokoro narrowed her eyes in notion and avert her attention to the closed windows.

Odd, I closed up all the windows…why else would the scroll fell down if not because of the wind?

Kokoro grumbled. She was totally exaggerating. It could be father put the scroll near the angle of the table sloppily.

Well, he could be a total idiot at times.

She snickered—and that's the reason father always resulted being mother's punching bag. He constantly said the wrong words in the wrong time.

Thank heavens, she has her mother's intelligent. She could still recall the rumor she heard while buying some groceries. Kokoro chuckled, the rumor was unsurprisingly true.

The remarkable and brave Hokage turned into a frightened and horrorstruck male when he encountered his raging wife on his way to the Ichiraku Ramen shop, forsaking his mountain of paperwork as the Hokage. At first, he would run away in panic while being chase. Ultimately, he got dragged forcefully after being pummeled and scolded by his wife.

Her mother could be really scary sometimes…

After that, father would whine to me about how ill-tempered mother is and she would whack him in the head all over again.

She laughed quietly then proceeds to stare the scroll and the wrinkled letter with a sigh.

_We were so happy back then. Things could never be the same again. Sound had declared war against Konoha, that's why he's so busy arranging a good strategy._

**Don't be discouraged. Cheer up. We still have a chance. We definitely won't back down without a fight.**

_Perhaps, you're right, Inner. Father would be able to have fun with me after the war ended for good. Let's bring an end to—this depressed sighs._

**That's the spirit**_**—Shannaro!**_

Kokoro giggled and smiled determinedly.

_"Shannaro!"_

**So, have you forgotten about the letter?"**

_…I was about to, thanks for reminding me though._

**No problem. Go ahead, read the letter out loud**_**.**_

She picked up the letter and smoothen the folds. Kokoro hesitantly tear open letter and read it's contains.

* * *

_Dear Kokoro,_

_I'm really and truly sorry. I know you would be furious and mad at me. You are after all, similar to your mother in many ways. To make it up to you, starting tomorrow—you will be choosing a restaurant to eat. Best choice wins a hug from the Hokage. You, out of all people would know his favorite food. It's our family anniversary tomorrow and be sure to not pick the most beautiful civilian outfit. My daughter is already attractive and on top of that a gorgeous girl. I don't want those bastards ogling my daughter too much._

_I'll invite your mother too. We'll be spending the whole time together. We could stargaze and do lots of things. Believe it._

_The Greatest Hokage,_

_Naruto. _

_P.S: Can we eat Ramen at Ichiraku Ramen shop first, pretty please? _

* * *

Kokoro was so excited for tomorrow. Initially, she thought it was a letter of apology like always. She was glad Inner, encouraged her to open this letter.

_I guess mother prohibited him to eat Ramen. But then again, since father asked me nicely, so tomorrow—first stop to Ichiraku Ramen._

Firstly, she had to think of the best attires she has in her wardrobe. What colors of clothes suited the best with her rosy hair?

Her hairstyle, her shoes, her—there's so many thing she has to think through.

Oh well, she decided to enquiry her mother later about the garments and style civilians dress in.

The scroll had been bugging her after some time. It was about time to put the scroll in its original position.

Kokoro walked towards the scroll slowly and bent down a little to pick it up.

She was about to sigh in annoyance but Inner remind her once again.

**You supposed to stop sighing, **_**remember**_**? Does that ring a bell?**

_Yeah, sure, it does. _

**Good. Now, snap out of it.**

_She pouted._

**And no pouting along with brooding,**

_But I wasn't really—_

**No denying either.**

Inner won this time. Still she knew she would win next round. Her eyes twinkle in mischief. She was so going to win and Inner won't know what hit her.

Kokoro hold up the scroll and eye closer to it. She noticed there's some text on the scroll.

_Open and grasp the remaining of your breath. Happiness and peace lie in wait for someone who is willing to forget. But be wary, not for someone who held memoirs precious. You would be happy forever with your new loved ones. But think twice, you would be r by the forgotten ones._

She pondered for a while.

_Happiness and peace…forever with my loved ones…I would love that. I wonder what the blank word indicates. Perhaps it meant nothing important._

She shrugged. Kokoro examined the scroll, and almost slap herself for being a fool. She cursed herself numerous times.

_Idiot Kokoro, of course you couldn't open it without the Hokage's permission. Geez, you're frankly the daughter of the Hokage for god sakes. Control yourself._

But it wouldn't hurt to look just once…

Kokoro bit her lips uneasily and clench the scroll tighter. She was so curious and she understood curiosity kill the cat in the end. Nonetheless, she was not a cat, she was a living human.

Open or place it somewhere safe.

This is going to be a hard decision.

It was more difficult than choosing between the colors of black and white.

"Can this day get any worse?"

And Kokoro regretted she ever said that phrase.


	2. The Painful Secret

Summary: Unexpectedly, the mysterious scroll flashed white before her emerald green eyes. It ended up transporting her into the future—forty years after her timeline, however Uzumaki Kokoro had forgotten everything about her past life.

Disclaimer: Naruto- Kishimoto Masashi (岸本 斉史)

* * *

_Then something turned my whole life upside down._

_I never thought I'd lived to see_

_好奇心_

_._

_._

_Curiosity_

This is not going to end well.

At the end of the day, she contemplates her mother's advice. If you can't decide what to pick between the two, then choose the third option.

The most promising option would be…

Keep the scroll secretly.

She frowned, considering the option. There were several risks she had to take.

For instance, her father might detect that one of his scrolls was missing. Kakashi-ojisan would pointed out the culprit was her since she was the only individual who'd hang around there until nightfall.

Once again, she bit her lips uncertainly.

There were countless scrolls lying all over the place, father wouldn't bother to check them unless the scroll is valuable.

Second, he placed the scroll carelessly—as a result— led it to fall over. Thus, she can safely assume that the scroll is nothing important.

Last but not least, not a single person would become aware of the stolen scroll unless she screwed up.

And she never screwed up before. Kokoro smirked with self-confident. She shouldn't be so full of herself but she can't resist any longer.

_I'm really excited for tomorrow nevertheless. _

Kokoro viewed the scroll in her hand.

_I'm in a big trouble without a doubt._

**Yes, ****_you are_****. And there's no going back.**

She snorted smugly.

_Aha, since you're stuck with me, you're in trouble as well._

**Are you certain you didn't inherited father's stupidity?**

…_What are you trying to imply?_

**Personally, I had my doubts and queries.**

Kokoro rolled her eyes and scowled. She had no time to argue with an obstinate individual.

**I heard that.**

_I'm delighted._

Furthermore, she wasn't supposed to stick around the Hokage Office anymore. People would get very skeptical of her sooner or later.

She decided to keep the scroll in the meantime.

Kokoro put the scroll into her auburn-color pouch and beamed.

After that, she hurriedly went home.

Kokoro leisurely arrange her black boots neatly and hummed a random tune. Her home was expectedly quiet. As anticipated, nobody was there to welcome her.

"I'm home!" She exclaimed half-heartedly. She didn't expect a single reply.

"Welcome home!" An accustomed voice greet from the kitchen.

She blinked twice. It was her mother. Exactly how can she be at home during this time?

_I remembered she said she'll work late night at the hospital._

She walked towards the kitchen and saw her mother was busy cooking. She could smell the aroma of her favorite nourishment at once. She glances around in wonder.

Sakura grinned, witnessing her daughter astonishment expression.

"Mother, you're home early and you're cooking!" She exclaimed, puzzled and mentally screams in terror.

_Is this for real?! Oh no._

"Yeah, not many people were in life-treating emergency—most of them got flu and I bet the nurses can take care of that so I went home right away," Sakura raised her eyebrows, "And why are you abnormally surprised regarding me doing the cooking?"

Kokoro avert her attention somewhere else and changed the subject.

"I'm heading upstairs to take a shower, call me as soon as you're done cooking, alright mother?" Without waiting for a reply, she walked at a fast pace.

"Well…okay," She answered warily, feeling strange about her daughter sudden change of subject and odd behavior. "Is it that shocking about me cooking?" She questioned to nobody. Sakura shook her head and continues cooking.

.

.

.

She panted all over again and closes the door behind her.

Kokoro was out of harm's way for now. She was safe from answering her mother's question.

**That was dreadfully close. Thankfully, you changed the topic.**

_I know._ _It was on a spur of moment._

**She came back home early and ****_out of the blue_****—**

_She's cooking! I assumed she thought I was surprised she'd cook but actually…_

**What should we do to stop her? We're going to die before we get caught!**

Inner was awfully right.

She shuddered, remembering her mother's pervious cooking. The dish gives the impression of being very delicious but the taste…

She still remembered the horrible taste and she had to consume five candies to get rid of the flavor. Kokoro doesn't get why her father would tell mother that she was the best cooker in the world and also boast about her to the whole village. Perhaps his sense of taste was extinguished by the quantity of ramen he savored.

There was no other way to stop her. It was downright impossible. Additionally, she didn't want to face her mother's wrath. She groaned. She had no choice but to withstand it again.

**…Oh well—See you in heaven ****_if not _****hell.**

_Geez, Inner…you're overreacting seriously…_

Kokoro huffed tiredly. She detached her pouch and proceeds to place it on a miniature brown cabinet. After that, she strips off her outfit and went to the bathroom audibly.

After a half of hour passed, she had already changed her clothes and decided to chill out for a moment.

_Let's take it easy—I'll have to bring the scroll with me every time to play it safe._

**And act naturally…one step wrong and you're finished.**

She agreed. Kokoro observed the clock. Her father is going to come home soon…

Chuckling softly, she admitted. "This is the first time—I wished he would be dense instead of sharp-witted,"

Subsequently, she heard her mother called her name from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" She shouted while she walked down the staircases.

* * *

_My former family stood before me_

_Between them was a smiling little girl_

* * *

Naruto had arrived home right on time and was unusually lively for some reason. Unbeknownst to others, Kokoro was observing her father in uncertainty.

She noticed he was different from his typical self. He was forcing himself to be in high spirits. She frowned in disheartened.

The food was supposed to taste awful instead of bland. She genuinely disliked this.

_I hate this uncomfortable atmosphere. Why is he acting like this?_

**I hope it's not because of a particular missing scroll…**

_Or concerning someone's daughter being a thief._

Kokoro had finished eating, she clean up the leftover food in her plate and—hastily broke the unusual silence.

"So, how was your day, father?"

He grinned and responded, "It was splendid," She catch a glimpse of her mother narrowing her eyes, "and I believe you had read my letter?"

"Absolutely—I'm very enthusiastic for tomorrow!" Kokoro faked a smile.

_He's lying. He's lying nonchalantly._

"Naruto, what's happening tomorrow?" Sakura directed the question to him in purpose. He scratched the back of his head fretfully.

"Actually—"He was interrupted by an eager Kokoro.

"We're going to walk around the village, eating, shopping and stargazing together!" She answered, pretending oblivious of the tense atmosphere.

"I see…" She trailed off, apparently lost in thought. Naruto held an expressionless face for a moment.

"Can you take a day off tomorrow, please?"

Sakura finally snapped out of her thoughts and replied, "Sure thing—have you picked the outfit for tomorrow?"

Kokoro beamed, "Not yet, can you help me select the most superb outfit, mother?"

Sakura nodded, chuckling.

"Hey, I believed I told you to not pick the most beautiful one." Naruto kidded.

"In exchange for the choice of food you love… I think it's fair enough." She smirked lightheartedly.

And both of them laughed. Suddenly, Kokoro could sense deadly vibes pending from beside her.

Then both of them abruptly stop laughing. At the same time, they look over the third person deliberately.

Haruno Sakura was smiling so **sweetly**.

"What is your father, choice of food for tomorrow, _sweetie_?" She asked Kokoro in a sickly sweet voice.

Kokoro looked over to her father, who was spiritually begging her to not tell the truth. However, she simply smiled an apologetic smile in return.

_It was nice talking to you—I hope you survive!_

He seemed to understand her thoughts, had a look of fear.

"Ramen," Kokoro responded.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and turned her attention to her husband.

Naruto paled.

"I thought I told you already, you are **not** allowed to eat ramen—_unless_ you had finish off your paper works…!"

"Come on, Sakura-chan…" He reasoned desperately, "I promise I will eat no more than one bowl of ramen_._" Sakura deliberated his reasoning for a minute. He gave her the best plead look he could make.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine, but only _one_ bowl, just for today."

Naruto hugged his wife all of sudden and cheered, "Thanks Sakura-Chan! You're the best, _dattebayo_!"

Sakura merely smiled. "You're exaggerating, _idiot_."

…

Kokoro sweat dropped. It was like watching some romantic _tsundere_ show. Much to her relieved, they haven't forgotten that their own daughter was observing them in trivial disgust.

"Oh, Kokoro, you had finish your food, right? You should head upstairs to bed." Sakura exclaimed, embarrassed that her daughter had witnessed the little show.

"Okay—don't forget about tomorrow!" She reminded. "Good night," She uttered with a drowsy grin.

Sakura nodded, "Sweet dreams, Sweetie. " Whereas Naruto just smiled and uttered, "Goodnight, _princess_."

She walked upstairs and quietly opened her bedroom door. On behalf of the family anniversary for tomorrow, she will forgive her father's odd behavior for now. She slipped into her bed, yawning. Kokoro narrowed her eyes as she thought about her pouch.

_Wait a minute, how about the scroll? _

**It's fine. Who would check up your pouch anyways?**

She grinned in relieved.

_You're right. I'm very lucky to have you._

**Of course, I'm the one who's ****_preventing_**** you from being dense, you see.**

_ Way to ruin the moment…Thanks a lot, Inner._

**Don't mention it.**

Kokoro closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_She was all alone. _

_Her surroundings remained dim. Suddenly, she saw a dazzling glow in front of her. Her eyes reflect the image of her parents. They were laughing merrily. She could only stare them in fright; her body was engulfed in numbness._

_She tried to call them, shouting but no words came out of her mouth._

_Sounds of footsteps echoes loudly in her ears. She realized that they were walking away. Why can't they notice her?_

**_Father! Mother! I'm here!_**

_Hope swell in her heart once they halt and turn their heads to her direction. They didn't move, simply observing her. She smiled. They noticed her at last._

_"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Her father asked. Her smile faltered abruptly._

_"She must be mistaken us for someone else," Her mother murmured and then said to her, "I'm truly sorry, my husband has been very rude…and I think you confuse us with your parents, we'll move along now," Then they proceed to move forward. Her eyes widen in shock and disbelief._

**_No, I'm not! I'm your daughter! Please come back!_**

_She used all her strength to stand up. She ran after them. But no matter how fast she ran, she just couldn't get close._

_The glow grows fainter each time she cried._

**_Father! Mother! Please don't leave me here!_**

_And the glow vanished away._

* * *

Kokoro jerked from her sleep, gasping for air.

The dream felt so real, a horrifying nightmare. The thought of her parent leaving her was upsetting her.

What if it turns exactly like her bad dream? What if one day they would leave her alone? What if—

The twelve year-old girl stopped her train of thoughts.

_Silly me, of course they won't do that. _

She laughed to herself. She looked over the window. She had wakened up in the middle of the night. Kokoro scoffed.

_All because of a bad dream…_

**Are you alright?**

_Oh, Inner, you're awake. I'm alright and I'm sorry for disturbing you._

**It's no trouble; I'm more concerned about you than my beauty sleep. More to the point, are you ****_really_**** alright?**

_Yes, I just had a nightmare…not anything worth worrying over._

**…Fine then. Make sure to get enough sleep. In that case, I'm continuing my precious beauty sleep.**

_Roger that._

After that, she realized her throat was thirsty. Kokoro resolved to have a glass of mineral water before sleeping like a log. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and began to stride downstairs soundlessly.

.

.

.

_"What were you thinking?! Have you gone insane? Think carefully before—"_

_"I had no choice, Sakura-Chan . . . The council came to an agreement that. . . "_

_"And you're doing nothing to stop them! I can't believe this!"_

She halted as soon as she heard several murmurs in the dining room.

_Isn't that father and mother's voice? What are they discussing this late at night?_

Kokoro frowned. Should she walk away and pretend she heard nothing? But eavesdropping is an immoral deed…

She grimaced and tried to shut her ears from hearing them but she could still pick up some words. _This is not good_, she thought._ Better ran away._ She walk away slowly and quietly but she froze half of her way when she heard a shocking words escape through her mother's mouth.

_Abandon. _She repeated in her head, _He is going to abandon me? My father is going to leave me behind?!_

She gasped loudly with eyes wide open. What did she just heard? Her own father was planning to leave her behind? This cannot be real. She's going to end up alone very soon in the same way as her nightmare. Gradually, Kokoro could only hear silence.

"Who's there?" His father called out, cautiously from the living room, eyes haunting around to find the source of the small gasp. As if a lightning had struck him, Naruto's eyes widen in shock and remorse as he had apprehend the possible identity of the eavesdropper. Both of them were so indulge with their conversation . . . that they did not notice a certain someone was listening.

While Sakura had a look of confusion before turning frozen stiff; she let her mouth open a bit. "No . . . it couldn't be . . . she heard us?"

They both glance at each other in shock before detecting their daughter presence.

"Kokoro!" They both said in unison, only to find their daughter stood frozen stiff in between the dark corridor.

The figure of a restless girl giggled, unbelieving what her ears had overheard. "_Silly me . . . Silly me . . ._" She muffled between her giggles. Naruto and Sakura stared at their daughter in guilt and skepticism. They both glance at each anxiously for a split second; both confuse and worried about their daughter's unusual behavior.

Naruto, being the leader of the family was the one who calm himself first, ". . . Kokoro, what are you doing here this late at night . . . aren't you're supposed to be in bed?"

No reply was given.

"_What an idiot, it's your fault . . ."_ And she began to mumble some words that they cannot pick up.

Sakura bit her lips uneasily, "Sweetie. . . Have you perhaps overheard our discussion . . . ?"

Out of the blue, the girl questioned them instead with a bristly voice, her expression shown her anger.

"The real question is . . . what are you _both_ hiding from **me**?"

Not a single response was given.

* * *

Author's note:

To **Igornerd**, my dear friend, I'm sorry for not responding to your messages...I've been busy with life and school presentations...Argh! I hate science sometimes.

Futhermore, the story of yours is really interesting. What a unique way to time travel, I had finish reading the update on the story XX minutes ago. Not sure how long though. I don't want to make empty promises because I don't have enough time to write the continuation of my story. This year I had a very important test to pass. It's quite hard and my parents are counting on me to pass with flying colours... the joys of being the eldest sister..

The conclusion is: I don't know when this story would be finished, but oh well, life's first, eh?


End file.
